


Go Find Your Own

by warriorfelix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, i wouldn't actually write rhett like that if i had written a GMM fic but w/eva, just a cute little fluff thing that isn't even fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorfelix/pseuds/warriorfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan go out to a bar together all friendly-like. Gavin gets hit on and Ryan goes into defensive mode.<br/>Thanks to TaffyJuice for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Find Your Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaffyJuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaffyJuice/gifts).



> it's a little short, i know. i am tired and just getting into the swing of things again.  
> don't forget you can prompt me for fics at not-your-average-weeb.tumblr.com if you want anything in particular!

Gavin and Ryan had made a habit of going out together.  Not in a date-y way, but it was good to get out and spend quality time together as friends. Geoff had mentioned at some point that having bonds outside of the office would make friendly chemistry and banter a lot easier if you already had solid relationships with the people you were laughing with. After all, it was basically their job to make entertaining conversation. And seeing as most of the other combinations of people in Achievement Hunter were pretty close outside of work already, Ryan offered to take Gavin to dinner one night just to chat about life and it eventually turned into a weekly thing. They each took turns in choosing where they would go and this week Ryan chose to take Gavin to a local bar that he heard had a friendly atmosphere. Ryan didn’t drink but he knew Gavin would enjoy himself and it would make for hilarious conversation of Gavin was a bit buzzed.

 

So the usual Wednesday evening came around and the two men finished up at around 6 in the evening. They packed up their stuff, walked out to Ryan’s car together and made their way to their destination, Mythical Morning Bar.

The drives were always almost a preparation for the night. What they were going to do, when they were looking at finishing up to text their respective partners when they’d be home, that sort of stuff.

A couple of hours in, Gavin had a scotch in his hand and Ryan was sipping on a ginger ale.  
“So, to actually answer your question Gavin, no. Parenting is nothing like owning a pet. For one it’s illegal to leave it at home for an extended period of time and even if you did, it would leave more of a mess that a tiny cat would if it wasn’t already dead by the time you came home to it, if you’re talking about like a two-day vacation or something like that. Anyway, I gotta use the bathroom, I’ll be back” Ryan had been holding in a piss for a god half an hour because Gavin couldn’t shut the fuck up about how hard having a pet was and it was just like having a baby because you had to cater to its every need or whatever. He was starting to slur a little and wasn’t making sense 100% of the time.

“Alright, but be quick! I’ll get lonely without you Ryan!” Gavin winked jokingly, and Ryan rolled his eyes as he headed off.

Ryan wasn’t even gone for a couple of minutes but someone had managed to start hitting on Gavin. Ryan was afraid of this, going to a bar, but he didn’t figure someone would pounce the second Ryan left poor Gavin’s side. Ryan was maybe 10 meters away from Gavin and his friend – a guy, at that – and the young Brit did not look comfortable. When Ryan was talking with him he was lounged out, arms across the back of his stool at the bar, legs spread looking proud and radiating fun and confidence. Gavin was now legs closed, hovering over his drink with his head low, twiddling his thumbs whenever he wasn’t taking a swig of his drink, politely nodding to the tall bearded brunette who was weirdly close to Gavin’s ear, probably whispering sweet (or creepy) nothings into the blondes ear. Out of the corner of Gavin’s eye he must have seen Ryan because he turned subtly and gave a panicked look towards Ryan, as if screaming for help silently.

Ryan strode over with dominance in every step, came right up behind the side of Gavin the other man wasn’t intimately occupying, put his arm around the younger man’s shoulder and gave him a nice little kiss on the cheek.  
“I’m back, my love! And whose this new friend you’ve made?” Ryan said, beaming at himself at this perfect plan he’s illustrated in his mind.  
“Uh, yeah, Ryan, this is Rhett. He’s just been chatting to me about this show thing and uh… other stuff.” Gavin tried to piece together a sentence without wanting to offend this Rhett guy but desperately wanting him to leave.  
“Yeah, well nice to meet you Ryan. Sorry, I didn’t know this one was taken, but clearly-“ Rhett began to joke as if Gavin was a piece of meat but that’s where Ryan drew the line.  
“ _Clearly._ Gavin is not up for grabs by _anyone_ , thank you very much.” Ryan’s shoulders cocked back of their own accord and his chest protruded in an almost animalistic territorial way. No one objectified his friend like that.  
“Well jeez man, I didn’t mean anything by it but there’s no need to be a rude-“ Rhett tried to defend himself but to Ryan he had just dug himself a deeper hole.  
“You were being rude the minute you came over, tried to hit on my boy, completely ignoring very obvious hints that he wasn’t interested. You can leave now, thanks.” Ryan practically forced the message down this guy’s throat just with his tone of voice, and Gavin kind of loved it.

The Rhett guy turned around and stormed off cursing under his breath as Gavin breathed in a sigh of relief.  
“Thanks Rye, that was a real dilemma. That doesn’t happen often when I go out but when it does I have such a hard time saying no… Thank god you were there for me!” Gavin said all giddy and it made Ryans heart warm.  
“Any time, _my boy!”_ Ryan replied with a giggle.  
“I think you might just deserve a real kiss for that one. You big dumb idiot.” Gavin teased as he leaned in for a kiss that made it feel all quite real. It was like they were playing House, and they loved it.


End file.
